It is known to employ microencapsulated phase change materials for the purpose of temperature regulation. For example, microencapsulated phase change materials have been incorporated into fibers and fabrics, foams and coated surfaces to achieve temperature regulation. However, as microcapsules are small (generally less than 1.0 mm), their thermal capacitance (and therefore the ability to cool) is limited. Also, when incorporated into foams and fabrics, they tend not to breath very well and as a result, moisture can be trapped which reduces temperature regulation, comfort and thermal efficiency.
In addition, blocks of phase change material have been incorporated into a vest as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,222. The blocks are adapted to fit within pockets and provide a cooling effect to the wearer. However, due to the size of the blocks, the moisture tends to become trapped between the skin of the wearer and the inside of the phase change material block which becomes uncomfortable for the wearer and which reduces the thermal efficiency of the garment. Another drawback to the use of large blocks of phase change material is the lack of flexibility which limits applications. Paraffinic wax phase change material is also a good insulator and prevents heat from being conducted away from the inside surface next to the body to the rest of the block.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that overcomes the above noted problems associated with the prior art devices.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that has increased thermal regulation capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that is flexible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that permits air circulation therethrough.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that is comfortable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that is inexpensive and which is easy to form into useful articles of commerce.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a micro-climate temperature regulating pad that can compensate for uneven rates of thermal radiation across a surface.